


Everything Stays, but Dream knows a piece is missing (Three way convo)

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, ChaosDancer12, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Conversations [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Conversation, The one where Shattered Dream is actually sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Conversation takes place in:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479370/chapters/61806043this convos comment section."Bit late, but managed to find time to put this together" -Writer
Relationships: Cross/Dream
Series: Conversations [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866
Comments: 88
Kudos: 38





	Everything Stays, but Dream knows a piece is missing (Three way convo)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Breaking Of The Multiverse (First Three Way Convo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479370) by [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount), [ChaosDancer12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12), [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom). 



ChaosDancer12:

I just had an idea, for Shattered, and it won't leave me alone....

So, one day, Cross goes missing, and he's erased from everyone's memories, and Dream is the only one who remembers Cross.

And he starts looking for him, but over time, everyone starts to think that Dream has gone insane, and he's looking for someone who doesn't exist.

And they throw Dream into an asylum, and during his time in the asylum, Dream becomes Shattered, and he breaks out of the asylum every single day, and the Star, and the Bad Sans, have to bring him back.

And everyone thinks that Shattered is this crazy, Yandere Dude, who is obsessed with someone that doesn't exist, but he's actually a very worried boyfriend, who's trying to tell everyone else, that something is very wrong, Cross is missing, and I need your help to fix it!

....And Dream was going to confess to Cross, when he went missing, he didn't get to tell Cross 'I love you...', he lost Cross before he could confess to him, and Dream was going to kiss Cross, when it happened...

\----------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

no! No thats so sad and I love it anyway!

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Oooooooh that hurts like good coffee.

I’m just imagining, the time Dream spends looking for this person that has been erased from everyone elses memory, he slowly becomes wrapped, thus leading him to become corrupted in his near desperate search.

Desperation, the need to find some kind of clue, it has driven him mad.

Often, the one who finds him and leads him back to the room he’s been forcefully locked in is Nightmare.

Nightmare sighs upon spotting the gooped form of his brother sitting in front of memory crystals, tentacles jagged, eyelights staring into the shimmering surfaces in search of something... most likely the one he keeps talking about. “Dream...” he calls out, and it hurts seeing how the inhabitants of memoryverse tighten their grips on their weapons when his brother turns to look at him. “...Come on. We need to go home.”

There is a sarcastic grin in place of a indulgent, kind smile. “So you can lock me in that room, only for me to escape again?” He says it with a near purr, but his tentacles drop, the edges around his eye sockets looking tired. “You know, this place has quite the sights to look at. It’s interesting how all of these... fragments contain memories. Have you ever taken a stroll through here?”

“...A few times.” Nightmare decides to play along, just like the many times Dream had played along with him in the past, indulged him in his corrupted negativity. It’s only fair Nightmare indulges Dream in his need for random small talks.

Even if he preferred it that they do it inside the room he had prepared.

His moon necklace glittering, it’s chain clinking around his neck, Nightmare sits besides Dream, lavender tinted pale hands pressing against the ground. “So, what have you seen so far?”

“Oh, you know...” A dark, golden hued phalange traces across a surface, causing an image of Dream and...that so called ‘Cross’ skeleton to appear. “...memories of love and what not.”

“...” Nightmare always thinks that the reason why Dream keeps searching for this Cross, is because he wanted to experience love.

He doesn’t believe either of them can experience such an emotion.

...He shouldn’t indulge this after all.

“...Dream you’ve... grown distant from everyone else. Is this ‘Cross’, more important than the friends you’re slowly pushing away?”

Blue still visits, thank the stars. He always looks exhausted, and sad after each visit, but he still comes.

Nightmare is glad that Dream has found a friend in Blue, if nothing else. 

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Shattered has dreams of what could have been, of taking Cross out, on dates, to festivals, and he cries.

He hated the fact that everyone thought that he was this innocent, sweet golden boy, and Cross, he was the only one to see pass the mask that Dream wore...

\-------

"It's okay Dream, you don't have to wear that mask around me."

"Cross...."

"It's okay Dream, I'm here, and I'll always be here, for you."

\------

And Cross, keeps on singing these sweet songs to Dream, when Dream takes a nap on Cross, and sometimes, Dream is faking these naps, he just wants to hear Cross sing...

(< a href=https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=s4E1n7O6kUY> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=s4E1n7O6kUY)

And after Cross disappears, Dream sings these songs to himself, and Shattered sings them as well..... They're trying to hold onto their memories of Cross, they want to remember him.... They have to hold onto their memories of Cross, they don't want to forget him.... They don't want to lose him....

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

Nightmare wishes he could help his brother more. He knows more than anyone else what corruption can be like...

He wants to pull Dream out of his 'delusions'. He wants his brother to stop suffering over this person no one else remembers.

Nightmare at some point asks Error and Chronicle if they could search for this 'Cross', or anyone that might look like him. An outcode, anything that fit the description of what Dream speaks about.

The least he can do... the least he can do is bring some sort of physical evidence of his disappearance... some proof that can finally get his brother to live again instead of wallow in such misery...

And if that doesn't work...

All Nightmare can do is ask Error and Memory to erase those memories of 'Cross'.

(when it comes to permanent erasure of things, Error is the one one tends to turn to, as well as when it comes to coding.)

(that music is beautiful btw)

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Chronicle starts to look through his library, and he finds something that scares him...

Someone has removed books from his library, someone doesn't want him to find anything, and they did a really good job, but they missed something....

It was a tiny scrap of paper, with a drawing of Cross, on it.

And underneath it, someone has used purple blood, to write the words...

'HELP ME!'

(Thanks! I'm so happy that you like that song. It's a song that I love!)

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

“So someone has removed records of this... X-tale.” Nightmare murmurs, eyeing the drawing clearly done by an expert artist. “Isn’t the Library meant to keep such information safe and hidden?”

“That is the case.” Chronicle speaks hands on his skull. “Not even the Creators themselves can temper with the information here. That should be the case.... but now I may have to be skeptical of my own memories if there is such a being that can temper with the information I hold.”

Truly, this had shaken Chronicle badly. The thought that someone, or something can do such a thing... even the Library felt discomforted, it shelves twisting her and there, and books fluttering in anxiety.

Nightmare could feel the residue fear from the letters written in blood. While not purely made of magic, magic tended to be a part of the bloodstream.

And the letters were written with high amounts of desperation, intent, and slowly overcoming despair...

But Nightmare can’t trace it to anything. He can tell that the negativity doesn’t belong to anyone within the multiverse...

....

Which meant... Dream was right.

(Its melody is so calm~)

(I won’t have internet for a few days. Going to another house because there are forest fire problems around here. Not too severely close but it’s... a situation.)

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Somehow, Dream had escaped from the one responsible for messing with their memories.

Dream had been trying to tell them that something was wrong, and they didn't listen to him.

(Okay!)

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

Dream stared blankly at Nightmare, before his expression morphed into a smile that is familiar. A chiding, teasing smile. The cheekiness only slightly nullified by the goop.

"So, Nighty, you're saying I was right all this time~"

"Yes."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"You admitting that I am right. I need to record it."

"Wha-Where did you get that recording?"

"Swapped it from Killer's pocket."

"...Fine. You were right. I was wrong."

"Music to my ears~"

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

"Yes, Dream. You were right, and I was wrong." Nightmare sighed, and he pinched the area above his nasal bone. "And someone didn't want us to find out about this Cross, they even removed all of the books about him, and his AU, from Chronicle's library, but they missed something. A small drawing of this Cross, with the message 'HELP ME', written in purple blood....

So, Dream, how did you avoid losing your memories of Cross? I don't understand how this thing behind his disappearance, missed you, and your memories, of Cross."

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"Oh who knows! If I knew, I would probably be getting closer to finding Cross already! I've even tried breaking into Chronicle's library several times..." the tentacles trashed, gold overtaking his eyesocket that hasn't disappeared beneath the goop.

"C l ea rl y whoever it is e n joy s my s uf fer ring..."

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

"Dream, we will find him. We have enough evidence to prove that something is wrong, and we will find him...." Nightmare gently pulled Dream into a hug. "It's going to be okay Dream, I promise, we'll find a way to bring Cross back to the Multiverse."

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

He stiffens in the others arms for a moment. Then chokes with tears stinging his eye sockets as he hugs his twin back, “Please.” He utters, and it’s with raw, fragile hope that’s been continuously burning all this time.

——————

First order of business for Nightmare is to go to Error first, and then to Ink for help searching places he can’t reach. Of course, he uses the paper, the only thing that has any coding of Cross.

“...There are several things wrong here.” Error says. “Several codes have been taken. My coding have been tampered with.” And he says the last sentence with outrage.

(Briefly coming back from internet-less lands, night night)

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Okay.)

And Ink is SERIOUS and everyone knows that when Ink get SERIOUS, you run for your freaking life, and you find somewhere to hide....

You'll share the shelter/hiding place with your rivals, and your enemies, because Ink getting SERIOUS is bad news for everyone.

And Ink isn't happy, someone stole a character from their Multiverse, they have to get him back, they need that character to keep Dream sane.

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"I doubt the Creators are involved. If they were, the entire script of the multiverse would have been resetted to zero, instead of getting a whole entire character taken out."

"The voices themselves are pretty angry." Error adds onto Ink's statement. "So it's likely that they will be of help in this as well... Where was the last time you had met with Cross?" he asks Dream, who is sitting besides Nightmare.

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

"I was going to confess to him..." Tears started to fall down Dream's cheeks. "We were taking a nap, underneath a tree, in Heaventale...."

\-----

Dream woke up, and he slowly turned his head, to see Cross, sleeping by his side. He smiled, and he placed his hand, on the red scar on Cross's face, and he gently stroked it.

Cross yawned, as he woke up, and he stared at Dream, with hazy eyelights. "Dream?"

Dream smiled, and he placed his other hand on Cross's other cheek. "Cross... I...." He slowly pressed his forehead, against Cross's forehead, and his eyelights looked down, at Cross's mouth.

"I...." Their mouths were so close...

"What's wrong Dream?" Cross asked, as he placed his right hand, over the hand that Dream had placed on that red scar.

"I lo--"

\-------

"I didn't even get to finish my confession to him!" Dream yelled. "I didn't get a chance to tell him, that I loved him, and I lost him!"

Dream buried his face, in his hands, and he cried.

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

OOF THAT HITS SOMEWHERE DEEP

Error and Ink decided to get on the case and that searching Heaventale, neither of them emotionally equipped to be of any help to Dream in that state, and Nightmare meanwhile helped Dream by consoling him the best he can, hugging him from the side, not minding the goopy texture of the corruption.

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Dream cried, and he held onto his brother, singing...

"Short steps, deep breaths, everything's alright.."

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

Ink and Error search through Heaventale...

(night night)

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Night.)

Error frowned, he could feel something wrong with the Codes, in this part of Heaventale.

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

The codings are messed up, like something was dragged out...

Which meant there could be a trail, if he followed the series of glitched numbers right...

...

Considering that this 'Cross' was able to leave something behind in the Library, where contents can only be added on by Creators...

Hm. Maybe this was a lot closer to the Creators than others are thinking.

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross screamed, and he drove his blade into the ground, and he held onto it.

The vortex that was trying to take him away, pulled on him, hard, and Cross closed his eyes...

He just wanted this to be a bad dream....

He opened one of his eyes, and he looked at the frozen form of Dream.

His blade started to shift, and move.

"I'm so sorry Dream." Cross muttered. ".... And I know what you were trying to tell me.... I love you, Dream... Please, forget about me, and move on, with your life."

He let go, of his blade...

\-----

Error frowned, and he began to follow the trail of glitched numbers, and he stopped, when he reached a certain spot.

The codes were trying to hide something, from him, and from everyone else.

He unscrambled the numbers, and he stared, at the blade that had been driven into the ground.

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

....

"Well that's a nice design~"

Suddenly, Ink was right besides him. "Look like it's half of one set though- Whoever is using this must have been a two blade user rather than one, some dents here and there show it has been used to block a lot more than to cut..."

"...Since when were you a detective?"

Ink blinked up at Error from where he had crouched down besides the blade. "Aw Ruru, I'm not a detective, I'm an artist~"

"Don't call me that-" suddenly there is a sketch of a form looking like it was trying its best to hold onto the blade as it gets sent flying away... or pulled away more like.

"And as an artist, I have an eye for detail~" Ink smirked.

"...Creep."

"?!?!? THAT HURTS MY FEELINGS!"

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Error stared at the blade, and he carefully yanked it out of the ground. "We need to show this blade to Dream..."

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

the blade almost immediately starts crackling upon contact, the codes glitching in and out.

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Error frowned, and he quickly fixed the glitches in the Code of the blade.

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

blade at hand they go back to where Dream and Nightmare are waiting together in the Doodlesphere, Dream fiddling with a rubik cube he found somewhere, tentacles restlessly flicking in and out, with one of them wrapped around his brother's hand.

Dream perks up upon seeing Error and Ink arrive and...

"That blade." he whispered. "That's Cross's blade."

"We found it stuck on the ground... so, do you remember any kind of fight happening back in Heaventale? Because according to Ink, there were some signs of struggle... and some signs saying he was being pulled into somewhere. Couldn't track where."

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Dream shook his head. "No, I don't. I remember being cold, and everything was freezing, and when I woke up, Cross was gone..."

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"Cold?..." Ink murmured. "What kind of cold was it? Like a wind blasting? Winter cold?"

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

"Yeah." Dream nodded his head. "It was a freezing winter cold. And I could see snow, on the ground, around us."

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

" ....Heaventale doesn't have a winter season though last time I checked...unless a creator added a new feature-?" Ink stopped murmuring as Error swapped at his shoulder. "Stop. The voices in my head are vehemently denying such a thing, and it's hurting my head more than it usually does."

"Well Ruru-"

"Don't call me that-"

"Excuse me." Nightmare interrupts before Error and Ink start trying to kill each other, like they always do. "Can we focus?" he gestured towards Dream who was now silently holding the blade almost reverently, eyelight glazed in reminiscing memories of the many times Cross used his blade to protect him...

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

But a Creator didn't add a new feature....

\------

Dream hummed, when Cross hugged him, and he closed his eyes.

He didn't want this to end... He loved Cross's hugs...

\-----

Dream smiled, he could feel Cross hugging him, when he held the blade, in his hands.

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"YEAH we get it!" Error grumbled to the voices in his head, "You didn't add a feature! What do you know about what happened then?!" Error started pacing as he spoke to the Creators, clearly irritated, and Nightmare could taste it himself.

While Error paced, Ink watching with an entertained and curious glee, Nightmare glanced at his brother nervously.

It feels like the corruption is getting worse...

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

The voices yelled back at Error, they didn't know what had happened! This was something new, and they didn't know what to do!

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

"Well! Then what the hell is up with snow! Snow in Haventale! Haventale barely has any seasons-"

"Maybe it was a Snowdin?" Ink interrupts Error.

"What squidiot?"

"Suddenly it got cold, and there was snow... but no one else that was there saw snow, have they?"

That was true, they had questioned the locals, any by standers that was there where Dream was at the time. There were no signs of snow.

"And Dream's memory isn't too well either... so maybe, just maybe, someone pulled them into another dimension for a brief moment! Or longer! And because of time and space shenanigans, no one noticed how long they were actually both gone!"

"...That sounds so far fetched that it might just be the truth." Error relented at that.

"Now we know more about the perpetrator-" Ink makes a sherlock hate on his head and holds a pipe that's not lit up. "First off, they're not a Creator because we both would have felt that. Second off, they can erase datas from the get go, but not perfectly. Third off they can pull people into a different dimension briefly..."

"The dreamer probably didn't forget Cross because he was also pulled into that other dimension." Error added thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"...I actually hadn't thought of that. Good eyesight Watson!" Ink beamed, to which Error scoffed, flicking off the others hat. "Neither of us fit those roles. Stop inspiring another AU, I can feel one of the Creators itching to make a detective story because of you now..."

\----------

Meanwhile, Nightmare sat besides Dream, hesitantly. He's not sure why he feels hesitant. Perhaps he's remembering the times how he had lost himself in the corruption before.

His biggest fear, is Dream losing himself in the memories of Cross to the point he can't look for where Cross is presently.

Cross isn't here with them right now, trapped somewhere... but what if the corruption effects Dream to the point it causes him to drown himself in the delusion of another Cross that is here?

Nightmare is terrified of that possibility.

He's terrified for his brother. 

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

No one knows that Dream Shattered to protect his mind.

He saw the being that took Cross, he saw them turn Cross into a Stone Statue, and they took him.

And they tried to erase that knowledge, from Dream's mind.

And Dream Shattered himself, to protect that memory, and it's still there, buried under the corruption... And they need to find it...

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

Nope they don't know. Not like Nightmare's fears aren't legit.

Dream's form of corruption in contrast to Nightmare's, is the corruption caused by clinging to past hope, past happiness that strays you away from the present and the future.

Dream knew what he was getting into, and there was so little time to make a desicion.

So he pulled out a corrupted apple he was saving in his inventory for a millenium by then, and bit into it right before the being could throw him out.

After that, the corruption took over him...

How far can one go to keep memories?

\--------------

"Well, we should try and search through all the Snowdin's I guess then-"

"Aaaand you're back to being an idiot." Error cuts him off. "What we're going to do is go to that Abyss Gaster's realm obviously. It's his job to have awareness of dimensions that aren't within our radar."

"Oh right! You're smart Ruru!"

"I am. It what's keeps me alive from your visits."

Ink pouts at this. "But you would have-"

"I DO kick you out. Every damn time. Anyways, you two-" he turns towards Dream and Nightmare's sitting forms. "-We're going to meet with the Guardian of the abyss."

"You mean the void?" Nightmare spoke confusedly.

"No. Abyss. There is a distinct difference between the void and the abyss- Know what? I'm not going to bother giving classes on this. Let's just go."

Error opens a portal.

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

"DREAM!" Cross screamed, he could feel the stone creeping up his spine, and he couldn't feel his legs....

Purple tears, fell from his eyes, and they were frozen, in the stone, when it reached his face, and he had to watch....

He had to watch, as Dream started to cry, as that black goop fell from his mouth, and Dream screamed in pain, as his new tentacles burst from his back.....

His look of horror, fear and pain, was captured by the stone, when it finally sealed him away.

'This is my fault! I'm so sorry Dream!' Cross cried, with a voice that he couldn't use. 'Please, forgive me.... I love you Dream... I love you so much... Forget about me, and save yourself, from your corruption... Please.... I love you... Dream....'

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

_"Ah, that is lovely..."_

_"Truly... such a wonderful feeling it is to love...To cherish someone..."_

_"To the point you cause your own demise, as well as others."_

_"I suppose the fact that you had that apple in your inventory, is also fated... despairing, how truly despairing..."_

_"I had hoped for this to be painless..."_

_**A mourning, resigned voice, reeking of gentleness like the soft pitter patter of rain.** _

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Cross is silently crying, in his stone prison, and he keeps on replaying the moment that Dream shattered, in his head...

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

Abyss Gaster is sitting with White Lady on pale, porcelain looking but sturdy chairs, on a table that is equally porcelain looking.

“This tea your son bought over for us is truly nice.” White comments, sipping it. “Also these biscuits.. they go so well~”

“Haha I’m glad you’re getting to enjoy such things, dead friend.” The A.G proceeds to tilt his head to the side, “Though i suppose it’s more my children introducing you to such things, considering I rarely leave here...”

“Ah old friend, always about the technicalities, were it not for you i have gotten to taste or experience much of anything outside of here...”

Just as they were about to dive into a conversation, the sound of a portal opening interrupts them.

“Gonna have to interrupt your playdate for some questions.” Error states bluntly.

White Lady blinks, her pale complexion looking ethereal against the darkness of the abyss, filled with floating lights, each representing a universe.

“Oh my, it’s rare to see both you and Ink together in the same place...Oh! Do you fancy this ‘tea’ thing? It’s quite marvelous what people can do with simply dried leaves and hot water!”

(White Lady is a character that belongs to Abyss’s creator. Probably OOC here. Abyss Sans and Papyrus don’t need to make an appearance)

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

((It's okay!))

Dream clung to the blade in his arms. They had to find his Cross, he wanted his Cross back!

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"Oh, I will be talking to them White..." A.G. says, getting up from his seat and walking over towards where Error, Ink, Nightmare and Dream are. "I've heard from Chronicle you were looking for someone named 'Cross', but not much detail other than that..."

"Oh it's pretty interesting! Even the Creators are in a bind!" Ink remarks, causing both Nightmare and Error to automatically bonk his head at the same time, and Dream's breath to hitch a bit. "Though it's just as troubling of course!" Ink adds on sheepishly.

"Right..." A.G. mutters with only mild concern before speaking normally again. "Well then, ask me questions and I will provide information to the best of my abilities, though I cannot guarantee that the information I give will be helpful, as neither me nor White have recollection of this 'Cross' person."

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

"I have his blade..." Dream said. "And I never forgot him... I was there, and I lost him..."

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"Hm..." AG looks thoughtfully at the blade, not making any movements to take it from Dream but simple inspecting it a bit. "This... is a technique I've never seen before..."

"That is a technique I'm unfortunately familiar with." White Lady's voice suddenly comes over, her eyes roving over the blade Dream is holding. "But I was so sure my kind had been wiped out..."

"Excuse me, 'your kind'?" Ink questioned dubiously, eye sockets narrowing.

"...Before the Creators were here, this multiverse was a realm that belonged to other celestial beings...they created, bought forth existence out of nothing, and bought nothing out of existence."

"Inspired by their own creations, they also bought forth angels, which is what I am I suppose... though that's a title that has long lost its meaning."

"One day, the Gods, or I suppose, the former Creators, had mysteriously disappeared, and my siblings and I fell into distraught over the disappearing creations they had made. In our attempt to preserve, many of us went mad.

Many of them died.

And I was the only one left for sometime, in the void, with only my will keeping me from disappearing...."

the White Lady raises her head, and looks behind her, towards the center of the Abyss, where the brighest light stood. The very original universe and timeline.

"Then TobyFox made Undertale, and this part of the void was turned into the Abyss. Since then, I have been unable to leave."

"Whoever erased Cross's existence... I fear it may have been one of my siblings, particularly the ones that were in charge of destroying... Though, I cannot say what their motive may be."

(*casually inserts made up theory regarding the multiverse because i have nothing better to do*)

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And the one that took Cross is his grandfather, and he wants Cross to take over his role, and he won't take 'no' for an answer....

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"Oh wait, I recognize that bit of essence..." White Lady murmurs, inspecting the blade a bit closer.

"So we're going to ignore the fact that apparently a whole nother multiverse, and a whole other set of Creators was a thing-" Nightmare begins before Error cuts him off.

"It was probably another fandom making their own creation here, don't mind the fancy talk. White Lady probably a remaining creation from that time, and the only thing keeping her alive is this abyss."

"It's still big information no matter how you put it!" Nightmare mutters indignantly.

"Who was it?" Dream murmurs, ignoring the others and fixating his eyelight on White. "Who took him?"

"...XGaster, another sibling of mine whose role was to wreak havoc... perhaps... if he was alive all this time... I do not doubt he would go insane without his duty."

(for the sake of story making sense X-tale isn't a thing anymore. How did Cross's father came to be? Everyone including himself assumed he was born from the void, and then travelled into another universe.)

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(XGaster was created when Havoc fell into the Void, and since XGaster was created in the Void, after Havoc got out, he assumed that he was born from the Void, and he went insane, without his duty...)

"And why would XGaster take Cross?!" Dream yelled. "Cross didn't do anything wrong! This shouldn't have happened, to him!"

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"Why did your brother kill all those families during the time he was corrupted?" White Lady asks calmly "Madness makes all of us do foolish things, and not even the mad one himself can understand why they took such actions afterward..."

Nightmare shuffles guiltily, eye sockets closed. He's long since comes to term with the horrible things he has done. He hasn't forgiven himself, and expects no forgiveness from those he has taken so much from. That's not fair to them, nor himself.

"I do not ask you to forgive him of course. I simply answer to what you have asked." White Lady tilts her head to the side. "...Surviving in the void is no easy feat. If I were to attempt to go in myself, I am sure to die."

(corrupted Nightmare did in fact kill children, mothers and fathers in the beginning of his corruption induced insanity. It was horrifying, and a dark history. Understandably, the actions he took cannot be easily forgiven, even if he wasn't being himself. If corrupt politicians in history had a chance to reform and be a better person could one easily bring themselves to forgive what they had done to the citizens, to families, to people? For me the answer is no.)

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Tears started to fall down Dream's cheeks. "I don't wanna fall that far..."

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"You won't." Nightmare speaks, holding Dream's hand in his. "Not with help..."

Help that i didn't have, because I hadn't had anyone but you at the beginning is what goes unsaid.

"Ugh. This drama is just hindering. If everyone's quite done talking about their sob stories, I will be going into the Void."

"Wait what?! Ruru! You-"

"It bothers me like hell when the multiverse gets disorganized like this. I don't care if he was your brother. " he adds to White. "I am dragging him out of there and beating him to a pulp for giving me such a headache. Then he can die for all I care."

"...Could you drop him here then?"

"Depends on my mood." Error shrugs. "Depends on how much trouble he gives me."

"I suppose that's the most I could ask for..."

"I've taken out many trash(wiped out universes along with the lives in them), and none of that has ever bothered me before. I should be killing your right here and now, actually. You don't even belong in this multiverse. It's only because you've been adopted that you're getting away with existing. He doesn't stand a chance like that." he's blunt, merciless, and White lowers her head in solemn acceptance, A.G placing his hand on her shoulder.

They've both long since accepted their own roles, their limitations.

\----------

Error leaves the Abyss with intent, opening a portal to his anti-void, Ink following him, leaving Dream and Nightmare behind.

"Ruru-"

"Don't call me that. I'm done with this goose chase Ink."

"Listen-"

"No worries, I'm not going to die in there."

"Take me with you then you idiot!"

"Huh?!"

"Yes! I'm calling YOU an idiot! Never thought the day would come huh hothead!" Ink yelled, seething. Sternly, he grabbed broomie. "I'm the Guardian of the multiverse. Of course I'm going to come with you."

"..."

"..."

"Fine then squid for brains. Die in the void for all I care without the will to hold on."

"Oh, you won't leave me there."

"How would you know that?"

"Because stockholm syndrome hit us both pretty hard I'd say." Ink answers primly.

"...Fair enough." Error concedes, starting to work on tearing a whole through reality in his anti-void. "Let's get this over with. Finally!"

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

"Can I break XGaster's ribs?" Dream asked Error.

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"Sure why not? I'm not going to stop you. Just don't get in the way."

"I'm helping." Nightmare speaks.

"Three of you, don't get in my way."

Portal to the void where Havoc is opens.

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Dream's tentacles become sharp, pointy death machines. He wants his Cross.

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

Havoc is something paperlike, rather than gooey.

He seems to exist, yet unexist at the same time.

The environment of the void doesn't help either.

Besides him, is the statue of Cross, cracking and leaking void.

_He has been chosen... there is no escape for him..._

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

"Give him back!" Dream yells. "You didn't have the right to take him, from his Multiverse, from his home.... From me!"

Goop started to fall from Dream's left arm.

"I want MY Cross back!"

Memories flashed through Dream's mind, of the times that he, and Cross, had spent together.

Their laughter, their sorrows, their fights, their wounds, the time that they had spent together.

Dream had so many memories of Cross, precious memories that he wouldn't give up....

Cross was Dream's HOME, and he wanted him back... He wanted to go home, with his Cross, he wanted to make new memories, with Cross, and he had three words that he had to tell him...

And he wasn't going to let Havoc take his Cross, away from him!

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

"You two focus on taking Cross, we're going to weaken Havoc first."

Nightmare formed a spear through his magic, and charged in calculatingly right as Dream roared, charging forward more violently, less swiftly, and in a berserk like manner.

It's Nightmare's role now to be the quick and swift one while Dream is the tank.

Havoc meanwhile grabbed the void, and cracked it to the side, then slammed his hands to the right, dark mass of wing like shapes stretching out.

Suddenly he looks much farther than he had before with Cross, and Error and Ink had ended up on the other side of a wall.

The Destroyer began cursing up a storm, swiftly starting to loop his strings around shape after shape coming towards them. Meanwhile, Ink drank his red vial and slammed his brush through the space, slashing the thick materials bomboarding and threatening to overwhelm them with his ink, creating a path upwards.

"Dream! Try clearing a path for me!" Nightmare yelled, starting to run forward, using the asteroid like masses as stepping stones. The rocks were starting to collide.

They are all terribly underestimating how much harder it is to fight someone on their turf. 

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Dream nodded his head, and he began to clear a path for his brother, he could see the look on Cross's face.

He wanted to remove that look from his face, and he wanted to replace it with that small, soft smile that Dream had grown to love....

He roared as he used his tentacles to destroy anything that got in his brother's path...

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

Nightmare used this opportunity to press on forward using his spear to precisely break through any other masses of void given form that gets in his way.

The wings expand larger bony. Skeletal things that they are, they are covered in torn flesh.

They beat down, making massive waves that nearly threaten to sweep Nightmare away, causing him to have to slam his spear down in order to prevent himself from getting further thrown away.

_My Creators, the Creators... they will come back... one day they will come back...I know they will....Abandoned... No.... Couldn't be....Impossible...._

_They Made Promises...._

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Nightmare growled. "Things have changed, and they have moved on, and some promises can't be kept!"

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

_No no no- they've always- They always kept it- I need to- My duty_

"WHAT DAMN DUTY!?!?!?!" Nightmare suddenly yelled, and with new found resolve slammed his spear encompassed by all the cold harsh realization down.

Dream nearly flinched, feeling the pure negativity burn against his corrupted positivity, from where he is slowly making his way to the point his brother is.

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

He could hear voices...

_'That voice... It's Nightmare's?! How, and why, is he here, and if he's here... Where's Dream?!'_

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

_I....All of us... all of us... we were supposed to...._

Havoc, loosening his defenses, ends up allowing Error and Ink to get through and smash into him at the same time, Error with his strings sharpened into thin lazer wires of destruction, and Ink riding up on a giant bone dragon.

"CROSS!" Dream yells, feeling hope ignite within him as he starts running and making his way towards where the statue has stopped leaking void, but is still being threatened to get consumed by it.

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

_'DREAM!?!!?!!!?!'_

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

At this point Havoc, weak and demented from years of being trapped in the void, is easily thrown apart right into his core, an extremely cracked SOUL wrapped in wings.

Error immediately ties it up in his threads.

Dream, meanwhile immediately grabs the statue by the arm, corruption slowly falling away from him upon finally getting closer to reaching Cross.

"Cross..."

"The Void is closing in on us!" Error calls out, immediately grabbing everyone, including Cross, with his strings, grunting when Ink just clings to him Koala style.

And promptly hauls them all including himself through the portal with the tug of a thread he had sent in there.

\---------------

Now in Error's anti-void, Cross takes his first breath, the effects of being stoned falling away with the void.

Then immediately turns over to start hacking out void essence, all the things Havoc was attempting to transfer into him.

It's so hard to breathe, there are tears in his eyes from the pain, and he thinks he might have lost some of his own magic in the process.

He feels familiar hands touch his back soothingly, pulling him close to Dream.

"Dream..." he murmurs, clinging to him. "...love ya."

Then he passes out right onto Dream, finally free from the nightmare.

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Dream started to cry, and he wrapped his arms around Cross.

"I love you too!" He screamed. "I love you! I love you! And I'll never let anyone take you, from me, again!"

The nightmare was over, and Dream carefully wrapped himself around Cross, around his home, and he cried, holding onto Cross as he rocked back and forth.

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"...."

Nightmare glanced at his twin's uncorrupted form then glanced at his fingers slowly regaining back corruption before sighing, and closing his eyes.

He can worry about that later. It's fine.

Neither of them can ever truly escape corruption.

But that's fine.

\-----------

"..."

"What ya planning to do with that SOUL Ruru?" Ink asks Error.

"...They were barely small fry. Guess I will just throw them into the abyss realm."

Ink chuckles at that, barely holding himself upright. The fight had taken a lot out of both of them.

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Dream sniffed and he carefully stood up, with Cross in his arms.

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"You have your house keys?" Nightmare asks from where he's lied down, eye sockets closed.

Memories of Cross were now rushing throughout the whole multiverse. Nightmare can feel the slight negative effects of this. It kind of hurts his head how some gaps in memory gets filled.

Ever since Cross had disappeared, the place Dream was living in was in the room Nightmare had prepared for him, the house Dream and Cross stay in together becoming barren for a whole year.

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Dream nodded his head, he couldn't wait to go home, and to wake up to the routine that he loved, he couldn't wait to see Cross's eyes light up, when he opened his eyes, to see the walls, and the ceiling, of their home.

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

Carefully, he places Cross on his bed, then proceeds to lie down next to him.

He could... he should get Cross out of those shoes... or something....

But he's so tired.

So for now.

He's just going to sleep like this with Cross.

"See you in the morning..."

\-----------

([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqy3E5sAa6Y](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqy3E5sAa6Y))

The next day, Cross opens his eye sockets, eyelights blary, and looks besides him to see Dream.

"...Hey."

Dream yawns opening his eyes to look at Cross lazily.

"...Hey." he says, with soft smile.

"...Did I say I love you?" Cross says.

"Yeah. Love you too."

Cross grins turning to snuggle into Dream.

"Haha I'm glad."

"...God being stoned was the absolute worse for my joints."

"Oh yeah? Imagine being covered in goop 24/7. Not good for my hygiene."

"Oof."

"Haha."

"You should take a shower later."

"You calling me stinky?"

"No, I'm saying no one probably feels comfortable like that." Cross taps at his shoulder tiredly. "I'm not going anywhere from here. Go on, feel a bit more like a person. Then you can come back to sleep."

Dream chuckles at this. "Ha.. we're not getting up for a whole week are we?"

"Nope." Cross answers.

"Thought so... wonder how we will deal with breakfast."

"Shhh thinking is for later. Shower and nap first." Cross shuts his eye sockets close again, and Dream finally gets up.

Yeah.

They can think about the whole one year worth of trauma they've gained later.

For now?

For now they get to feel like decent people with good hygiene, and full hours of sleep.

\-----------

Meanwhile, White Lady softly places Havoc's SOUL into a container. "Thank you, Error."

"Don't ever mention it to me again." Error says with genuine honesty. "Consider it payment for the information."

A.G. gives a knowing smile, and that irritates Error. So he leaves, deciding to Destroy universes.

\-----------

"Hey Boss." Killer calls out, sitting besides the slowly darkening guardian of negativity. "How're you doing?"

"...Like I'm about to slip off a ledge."

"...We'll be here no matter what for you. No matter what form you take, you're still the boss."

Horror and Dust step from inside and out into the balcony, Dust leaning on the railing alongside Horror, who places a coat first before leaning on the railing as well.

"...Thanks."

He'll be fine.

The future looks okay.

\------------

** THE END **

\----------------------

(Credit Rolls:)

\----------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Bonus:  
(Because I have loved this journey)  
Nightmare's eyelight is turning cyan slowly dripping into the purple. The other has already been covered.  
" killer? ......boys? ....... i love you guys.... don't forget that........"

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

"We won't." Killer promises. "No matter how much you screech like a cat, we won't even let you deny it."

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NP8BivTFINY)

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Dust nodded his head, and he grinned at the rest of them. "Welp, I should go and hide the photos, that I took, of the Boss, when he wasn't goopy."

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

Horror rolled up his sleeves, going towards the kitchen "I'm cooking all of us our favorites for tonight then~"

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Dust smirked, and he went to go and hide his pictures of his boss, without the corruption that covered his bones.

\----------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Killer is just holding the now sleeping skeleton as he corrupts further.....

" I got ya boss"

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

((Thank you for introducing me to that song! I love it! And everyone has a happy ending.

Dream is back to normal, and he has his Cross back, Havoc will get the help, that he needs, and Error, and Nightmare, go back, to their day jobs.))

\----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom: 

((Yay~~~ glad you liked it~

Ink continues pestering Error. Nothing much changed between them.

Goopmare and Dream come to a truce though, despite Nightmare's corruption. It's temporary and tentative. But it's a truce.))

\----------------------

ChaosDancer12:

((Yep, and Dream and Cross?

They make up for lost time, and they talk to each other, about the trauma of that year, and they hold onto each other....

_Love can be powerful, and beautiful, but in the end, Dream didn't give up, he fought, and he screamed, and he cried, for help...._

_And someone answered his cry for help._ ))


End file.
